Knowing
by amanda2324
Summary: A series of drabbles, snippets and/or one-shots for ten of the ponies. Get to know them a little bit.


**Authors note: Just something I decided to do to get to know some of the ponies/unicorns/pegasus better. Some of them may seem out of character; if they are, just let me know and why you think so. I have never watched a full episode, but I did watch one of the movies a few months back. So, as far as their personalities, likes and dislikes, etc., go, I'm following wikipedia and my own instinct. Cheers and happy reading!**

**Exploration**

The idea of adventure thrilled her; the images of mountains, caves, deep oceans, vast skies, and unexplored plains littered her mind in a chaotic, but beautiful, shower of detailed discriptions. As this daring pegasus approached the top of the hill, she glanced but once over her shoulder at Flutter Valley; never again would she cast her eyes on this harmonious sight until the end of her journey.

The unknown called out to her, and her heart answered with a yearning moan. She never could deny the thrill of adventure, nor her desire to explore, to be out on her own. As she stopped atop the hill, she shook her purple mane to neaten it, so that it would keep out of her eyes during flight. She stretched her wings and front legs, and then her back legs before she allowed herself to sniff the air. Ah, what sweetness filled her senses! The fresh, crisp air filled with the dilicious scents of flowers, green grass, and trees in abundance. Yes, these weeks of exploration were going to be wonderful.

**Under the Rain**

Flashes of bright light, explosions of thunder and the heavy tears of the sky filled North Star's vision as she peered out from her place in the cave. Her first night, and she spent it cowering in the cave. Well, perhaps not with a sense of fear, but loneliness. The sounds of the angered and bitter sky seemed to syncronize with the pain of being alone that she sensed in the pit of her stomach. She sighed with sorrow before laying on the ground, casting her blue eyes toward the walls of her dark encampment. Exploration had its thrills and excitement, but it could never sugar coat the great sense of loneliness on these cold, dark nights.

**Flowers**

Vallies of great depths hide within their tall fruitation, flowers of breath-taking beauty in large quantities. North Star's eyes feasted themselves with their rare find, her mind recording every bit of information that her senses could give her. The ground was soft, yet firm; and the grass smelled like fresh corn stalks. She smiled to herself as she bent down and took in a deep inhalation of the delectable odor of a Far-Lily flower, savoring the moment.

**Rainbow**

After the gloom and darkness, after the saddness and tears, the heart is made anew; lighter and more susceptable to positive emotions. So the sky, when cleared of the dark clouds that brought rain, it was a bright blue; the sun was a wonderous yellow and shone with all it's might, and the birds flight within the skies' vastness was evident. But North Star was not searching for these things, but for the wonderous occurance of the rainbow. With its colors so bright and rich, and its face so full of life and joyfulness, it was North Star's favorite of all things that she had discovered on her journey. The one thing that she could never find at a moments notice, no matter how much she wanted to see it, was the rainbow. She had attempted to chase it upon many occasions, but 'twas in vain.

Her wings pumped once, twice, and she gained alltitude, as well as speed. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings in search of the vibrant sparkles, until she happened upon what she was looking for. Leaping from cloud to cloud, the rainbow spread itself across the horizon, displaying the same sense of beauty that she loved so much. "Ah, so there you are," she spoke aloud before she touched down onto a cloud. Surprisingly, it held her weight, not allowing her to fall through. She sighed inwardly with admiration before she lay down on the puffy platform and stared dreamily at the wonderous sight before her.

**No Time**

The pink pony scrambled over rocks and galloped up the path, heading for the top of the mountain. Her wings grew weary during the ascent up the tallest mountain in Pony Land, so she resulted to running. She wanted to get to the top before sunset, as the scenary was supposed to be breath-takingly beautiful. She had no time to stop and smell the flowers, no time to look out at the plains as she galloped up the path; no time to make the realization.

She was panting heavily when she finally made it to the top; her wings and hooves ached, but she was thrilled that she made it at sun-set. When she reached the edge, she narrowed her gaze in slight disappointment. It looked like just any other sun-set from atop the mountain. Her look of dismay turned to an expression of puzzlement as she pulled out her book from her backpack and set it on the ground, flipping through the pages. When she found the page, she was surprised to find that she had misread it. The entire time, she thought she needed to be at the top of the mountain by sunset to see it... the pages claimed that you needed to be anywhere on the mountain path BEFORE sunset in order to view the breath-taking lights. North Star slammed her head into the book, ignoring the sun light as it began to disappear beyond the horizon. All this time, she wasted, because she thought she had no time at all.

**Stars**

The sparkling diamonds littered the vast darkness in a beautiful array of brilliance - sheer brilliance. North Star found comfort in staring up at the stars; they were her guidance, in a way. She would watch their positions change in the sky, and that would dictate where she went. They came in such numbers, she wondered if they ever got lonely sometimes. She had her doubts, for they always shone bright with energy and cheerfulness every night; but then, how did they feel during the day, when she could not see them?

**Precious Treasure**

Her dearest heirloom, that of material status, was her compass. She she set it on the grass, she could not help but smile down at it as the memories of where it came from awashed her mind in brilliance. One of the baby ponies had shattered her original compass; but rather than be the mature older pony, North Star had stormed off in anger like a small foul. Whilst she muttered in bitter rage, searching for a new compass before she left on her journey, the baby pony and some of her friends managed to make her a whole new compass. They used pieces of her old compass, as well as little earings that they had had.

She chuckled, her gaze returning from the depths of her mind to the piece before her - silver and gold metal encasing the arrowed-face. It was not very accurate, but that's not why she appreciated it so; but rather, it was the heart and soul that the other ponies had put into making this piece. The emotions that went into making the compass were so great, that even now, she could still feel the dedication, hardwork, hope, and laughter brimming within its very structure. That's what made the Shooting Star compass her precious treasure; the love, care and concern from friends would carry her through any hardship.

**Walk**

She preffered to walk than fly; of course, it took her longer to get to any destination, but she loved to give herself time to stop and observe the flowers or creatures that were on the ground that she might have otherwise missed during flight.

**Pen and Paper**

Such writing utensils were common among all peoples, but for North Star, they were essentials to every adventure, every expedition. She journaled on it, mused on it, wrote down data, and occasionally would fold them into figurines for the sake of entertainment.

Today, however, she was making her first attempt in many years to draw a half-descent picture. This time, she drew the daisy as her hand saw it, rather than what her mind wanted her hand to see it. When she finished, it did not come out as good quality as the daisy, but strangely enough, she felt proud of the mixture of squiggles, lines, and a few splashes of color here and there.

**Annoyance**

The summer heat was harsh to her skin, causing the poor pegasus to sweat vigorously. Her wings beat lazily at the air around her, trying to keep herself cool as she trudged along the ground. It was far to hot to fly.

Speaking of fly, there was one of those little buzzards now. She glared at it as it landed on her muzzle before blowing it off. She soon discovered that it had invited friends. They clung to her body, but immediately flew away when her tail swished at them or her wings brushed her sides to rid herself of them. She moaned, lowering her head and bringing back her ears. She -hated- flies, and most bugs, for that matter. Good for nothing but annoying her, it seemed. And, quite frankly, she was easily annoyed.


End file.
